1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to processing printed products and more particularly to a method and a system for processing printed products, such as books and parts thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known systems for processing printed products comprise a number of processing stations which are arranged one after another along a given processing path. The products to be processed are transported along the processing path, processed at the various processing stations and finally removed from the processing path at a removal location. A typical example of a system of this kind is disclosed in U.S. published patent application US 2002/0061238 A1 which shows an apparatus for producing books.
In systems of this type with the processing stations being fixedly arranged along a predetermined processing path (so-called “in-line systems”) the processing steps have to be carried out in a predetermined sequential order defined by the mutual arrangement of the processing stations.